


Cinnamon, Spice, & Everything Nice

by nsfwchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Cock Warming, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domspace kinda, Finger Sucking, Food, Joshua feeds Hansol its not really a kink though, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Subspace, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, chwe hansol loves sucking dick ok, joshua is as in love with hansol as the author is, mentions of joshua crying while watching the notebook, they fuck while watching the purge, this is actually really soft (part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwchwe/pseuds/nsfwchwe
Summary: It all starts because Hansol refuses to take Joshua’s food. No, he insists on the older feeding him like the prince he is.Antics ensue.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Cinnamon, Spice, & Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> tw: food!! please do not read if you are uncomfy. thank you, enjoy <3

Joshua sits down on the couch, huge bowl of popcorn in hand as Hansol throws a blanket over both of their laps. Immediately, the younger leans into Joshua, offering him the sour patch kids he chose as his snack. Joshua gets comfortable quickly, setting his phone on silent before giving Hansol the controller. 

See, they have a system. Movie nights on Fridays, and they alternate on who picks the movie. Last week Joshua picked The Notebook, and Hansol fell asleep on his shoulder halfway through the film. (Let’s just say, he was awakened by Joshua’s squirming and very  _ loud _ crying, but hey- it’s an emotional movie.) 

So this week is Hansol’s turn. He picks The Purge: Election Year, which they’ve both seen numerous times, but Joshua is not about to argue with him to change it. 

Not even five minutes into the movie, and Hansol whines at his side and looks up at him with puppy eyes. The younger’s gaze flashes between the popcorn in his hand and his eyes, to which Joshua can immediately tell what he’s asking for. 

“We’ve talked about this. You  _ always  _ beg for my food. Just take it, it doesn’t bother me.” Joshua sighs when Hansol doesn’t move at all, his pout only growing. 

He takes the popcorn in his hand and brings it up to Hansol’s mouth, the younger immediately accepting it and his lips curl into a smile as he chews on the food. Joshua almost coos at him, the gesture entirely too adorable for his heart. Hansol opens his mouth, waiting for Joshua to feed him again, and the older complies. 

They continue this pattern throughout the movie. Hansol opens his mouth when he wants the popcorn, Joshua feeds it to him readily. It happens every week, at this point the older is used to it, and he finds it sweet that Hansol can’t just  _ steal _ his popcorn like a normal person. It also helps that every now and then, his smaller hand brings a sour patch kid up to his lips, avoiding giving him the orange or yellows. (Hansol pays attention to detail, Joshua said they were his least favorite  _ once _ , and he’s refused to give him any of those flavors ever since.)

About thirty minutes into the movie, Joshua is startled when he feels Hansol begin to suck on his fingers. His head whips to look at the younger, but his eyes are trained on the TV. He takes his fingers in completely, licking and sucking on them diligently. Once he’s satisfied, he pulls away. 

“You had butter and salt. On your fingers, I mean.” He giggles and Joshua laughs with him but doesn’t miss the flash of lust in his eyes. 

He grips Hansol’s chin lightly, tilting his face towards him and giving him a kiss. The younger sighs, relaxing into his hold, feeling him deepen the kiss. Joshua runs his tongue over his bottom lip and Hansol opens up obediently, letting him explore his mouth. The feeling is familiar, him and Joshua lazily making out on the couch while a random movie plays in the background. 

“You taste like an orange sour patch kid.” Joshua says when he pulls away. 

“Oh, so now you're not going to kiss me? Because I ate all the ones  _ you _ refuse to eat?” He acts defensive, pouting once again. 

“Hey, I never said I refused to eat them.  _ You _ refuse to let me eat them because I said I didn’t like them like, one time.” He laughs and traps Hansol’s lips with his own, this time more insistent, like he’s proving something. Hansol smiles into the kiss and Joshua swears on his life, he will never get tired of this. Sharing sweet moments with the younger, feeling his lips on his own, his skin on his skin. 

No matter how much university has bitten him in the ass, he feels forever grateful that it brought him to Hansol. They’ve only been together for a little over a year, but every time Joshua is with Hansol he feels like he’s on a cloud. It’s almost like floating, like he’s not really there. 

It's the happiest he’s been in his life. 

He loves everything about the younger. How Hansol isn’t particularly small, but he has a way of making himself appear effortlessly tiny. The feeling of his hand, soft and uncalloused in his own as they walk across the street. He loves all of him, his flaws, his scars, even all the little freckles that are littered all over his body that only  _ he _ gets to see. (He’s kissed each one while worshipping his body, plenty of times.)

He gets caught up in his emotions, pouring everything he feels into the kiss. 

“If you keep kissing me like that, I’m forgetting about the movie and riding you right here, right now.” Hansol says, breaking away first. 

“I have a better idea, baby.” Hansol’s ears almost perk up, like a cat. “How do you feel about cockwarming me until the movie ends?” 

Hansol whines. “You’re so cruel.”

He plants a kiss on his lips once again. “You love it though. Is that a yes?” Joshua asks. 

“Yes, God, just please get inside of me.” Joshua laughs at his desperation and gets up, but Hansol stops him. “Where are you going?” Another pout. Hansol is going to be the end of him. 

“Just to get lube, don’t worry silly. I’ll be back.” He kisses him on the head and quickly walks over to their bedroom to get the little bottle of vanilla-scented lube that’s in his nightstand. 

When he gets back, he instructs Hansol to take his pants off, to which the younger man obliges. He then crawls into Joshua’s lap, kissing him again, with a sense of urgency this time. Joshua pours some lube onto his fingers then grips at one of his hips, the other hand coming behind Hansol and poking at his entrance. 

When the first digit slides in, Hansol groans. It’s not enough for him. Joshua slides his finger in and out slowly, Hansol unconsciously grinding down on it. He quickly makes his way up to three fingers, to which the younger is content with. 

“‘m ready.” Hansol sighs out, a dangerous expression written all over his features. Joshua nods and slides the boy off of him gently, swiftly discarding his sweatpants and boxers, revealing his half-hard length. 

When he sits back down on the couch he expects the younger to immediately climb over his lap, but instead he shuffles so he’s sitting in between Joshua’s legs. 

“Can I suck you off?” He asks, giving Joshua the bedroom eyes, and the older almost curses because he  _ already  _ looks so ruined. So pretty, in between his legs like this. 

“Of course, baby.” And Hansol immediately pumps his cock a few times before lowering his head to the tip, swirling his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth. He sucks gently, and moans around his cock whenever Joshua’s hand comes into contact with his hair, tugging softly. Hansol takes that as his sign to continue, taking him deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down at an even pace. 

Joshua smiles down at the boy, almost cooing at how he can’t even manage to keep his eyes open, lids closed and long eyelashes on full display. Hansol pops off to breathe, looks up at Joshua, smiling with teeth and his lips all swollen and red. When he takes Joshua back into his mouth, it’s messier and the feeling is overwhelming. He knows if Hansol keeps it up he’s going to come soon, and he tugs harshly on his hair to get him to stop. Hansol whines, coincidentally, but gets the message as he is pulled into Joshua’s lap. 

“Here are the rules. No moving, no touching yourself, no coming unless I have told you you can. If you move, there will be consequences. Understand?” Hansol shivers in his hold and bites his lip before nodding. 

“What’s your safe word?”

“It’s cinnamon, hyung.” Joshua can tell he's on the edge of subspace, if not completely there already. He  _ never _ calls him hyung, they chose to ditch formalities a long time ago, now he only does it when he’s feeling particularly submissive. 

“Good boy. Use it if anything is wrong.” Hansol nods enthusiastically and lifts himself up so Joshua can align himself with his entrance. Hansol whines, high and pitchy in his throat as he slides down Joshua’s length, feeling himself be stretched out. 

He doesn’t know how he’s going to manage not moving, but he’ll try his best. 

He wants to be good. 

Joshua pulls the younger close to his body, so there’s virtually no space between them. He runs his palms under his sweater, rubbing small circles into his back. Then, his arms wrap around his waist tightly and he feels Hansol melt in his hold. He mumbles something next to his ear. 

“What did you say?”

“I said, it feels really good. You feel really good.” Hansol says clearly this time, before pressing a kiss to his neck and gently sucking on it to distract himself. 

The urge to move is ridiculously intense. 

It’s no help though, because he starts moving his hips anyways, rocking back and forth. He wouldn’t have even realized it if it weren’t for Joshua’s grip getting tighter. 

“No moving, Hansol. Be a good boy and stay still.”

So he whines again, naturally. He tries to calm himself down and focus on the movie, which he can’t see, but he’s seen it so many times that just by hearing he can imagine the scene displayed on the TV. It’s no use. His brain is turned into mush and all he can think about is the thick cock inside him that he wishes was fucking into him instead. 

Joshua on the other hand, isn’t doing much better, he’s just better at hiding it. His eyes are on the screen but he’s not paying attention, not registering anything that’s going on because Hansol is sitting in his lap, trying his best not to ride him and letting out the  _ prettiest _ whines. He holds himself back from flipping them over and fucking him into the couch, because after all, this was  _ his  _ idea. 

“Hyung, I can’t take it. Please let me move.” Hansol moves so he’s making eye contact with him and Joshua can tell that the poor boy is near tears. 

“Just a little while longer, baby. The movie is almost over.” Truth be told, he doesn’t actually  _ know  _ if the movie is almost over, but he  _ does _ know that he won’t be able to take it any longer soon. Hansol groans and goes back kissing his neck, leaving marks all over the tanned skin. 

He knows Joshua likes it. Loves it, actually. When they first started seeing each other, Hansol would always leave little marks all over his skin and Joshua did the same. He let it slip one day while they were having sex that he loves marking and being marked up, loves feeling like he’s all Hansol’s to give and to take. 

It distracts him for a little, mouthing at his neck. 

But as images of their past sexcapades flash through his memory, he only gets impossibly harder and more needy. He tries to think of anything that could distract him, dogs, kittens, bunnies, anything cute and fluffy. 

And then, the all intrusive thought. What if Joshua called  _ him  _ pet names like puppy, or kitten, or- what if Joshua put him in a collar and plugged him up with a tail? Would Joshua be into that? He’s thought about it before, but right now his thoughts are sending him into a downward spiral. 

So much so, he starts grinding on Joshua’s cock. Once again, unconsciously. He only realizes he’s doing so when Joshua delivers a smack to his ass, causing him to let out the filthiest moan ever. 

“‘m sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean to move. I promise, I was trying to be a good boy for you!” The words tumble out of his mouth before he can even fully register what he’s saying. 

_ Daddy?  _ Joshua thinks. He’s never called him that before. They’ve never even talked about this, so he assumes that he’s just so deep into his headspace that the title comes out naturally. 

It excites him though, ignites something within him and he lets out an animalistic groan, almost a growl, and starts moving his hips sporadically. The movie is long forgotten, but if he’s being honest, he knows it was forgotten a long time ago.

He fucks up into Hansol vigorously, the younger boy now panting and moaning his name over and over. It’s the prettiest sound, Hansol’s moans matched with the sound of skin slapping. It’s rough and downright  _ filthy _ , Joshua wonders what they look like right now. 

Joshua is overcome with his headspace too, just wanting to ruin the boy in his lap. He delivers another harsh slap to his ass, this time on the other cheek before smoothing and running his palm over the mark it leaves. Hansol’s moans only get louder, until Joshua’s hips come to a stop. 

“Ride me like the good whore that you are.” Joshua groans out. 

Hansol whines. “Yes, daddy.” And then he’s the one sporadically moving his hips, fucking himself on Joshua’s cock hard and fast. His thighs tire and shake easily but he doesn’t stop, he obeys Joshua’s orders.

He doesn’t realize the tears are falling down his face while he is chasing the pleasure. It only comes to his attention once he feels Joshua’s big hands come up to stroke his face, wiping the tears off. 

Joshua knows they are tears of pleasure. The first time Hansol cried during sex it alarmed him, but Hansol let him know that he just does it sometimes. When it’s so good, he can’t help but sob. 

He can tell Hansol is getting extremely tired with the way his pace starts to stutter, and the way he babbles out unintelligible phrases in a mix of English and Korean. He’s getting close. 

He decides to have mercy and flips them over, angles them differently so Hansol is resting comfortably on the couch, and Joshua fucks into him, so hard he feels like the younger might break under his touch. He’s on the brink of his orgasm, but he wants to get Hansol there first. 

“P-please let me come. I’m so close.” Joshua complies and grabs his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Hansol’s back arches impossibly more and he sobs, trying his best to hold his orgasm in. 

“You can come, baby. Such a good boy for Daddy.” Joshua keeps up the pace of his hand and his hips and then, Hansol releases, come spurting out all over his sweater as he shudders all over. His eyes squeeze shut as he moans out loudly, panting. 

This is probably one of his favorite versions of Hansol. Right when he comes, his body going weak and looking impossibly beautiful and absolutely  _ wrecked.  _ The sight is all he needs before he too is coming, spilling inside of the younger. 

He waits until their breaths settle down, becoming less erratic so he can slip out of Hansol. The younger whines at the loss and Joshua kisses him on the cheek, whispering little praises into his ears that he knows Hansol is hardly paying attention to. He rubs soft circles into his thigh, which had started trembling not long after his orgasm. Soon, both he andHansol come down from their post-orgasm bliss. 

Hansol finds the strength to speak. “Thank you. You were so good to me, as always.” He turns to the side to give Joshua a kiss, soft and sweet. 

“I love you.” Joshua whispers. 

“I love you more.” Hansol replies, before kissing him again. “Can we go take a bath? I just know I’m gonna be sore after this.” He giggles and Joshua nods, grabbing the controller from the coffee table and shutting the TV off. They both get up and Hansol groans, feeling the come drip down his thighs as they quickly make their way into the bathroom. 

They both had kept their shirts on the whole time, so they discard them quickly as soon as they step into the bathroom. Hansol takes one look at his disheveled self in the mirror and groans as Joshua runs the bath water, filling it up with bubbles. 

  
  


“Do you realize when you slip into subspace?” Joshua asks him, making conversation as he washes the younger’s body. 

“Mm, no, not really. My brain just kind of goes fuzzy.” Hansol replies. 

Joshua nods. “You called me daddy earlier, a couple times.” He states, and Hansol’s face goes red, he’d almost completely forgotten about that. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I know we should’ve talked about it beforehand, but it just slipped out.” He lowers his head in shame. 

“Don’t be sorry. I liked it, I said it too. It was cute, you were the cutest.” He says, kissing him in reassurance. Hansol smiles back at him, cutely curving his lips up. 

“I thought of something else, too. I don’t know if you’d like it.” Hansol says and Joshua makes a  _ hm?  _ noise, encouraging him to elaborate. 

“You know what petplay is, right?” He asks and Joshua nods. He’s tried it out with previous partners and done plenty of research on it, it’s something he’d be more than willing to try with the younger. 

“You wanna be my pet?” He questions, teasingly. 

Hansol nods and his face turns a deeper shade of crimson. 

“I think you’d be a pretty kitten. Wouldn’t you say so? They’re your favorite animal.” Joshua pauses. “Do you wanna be a good kitten for me?” 

The younger boy let’s out a mixture of a whine and a groan. “Stop saying things like that, I’m gonna get hard again.” 

Joshua laughs. “We always have time for a round two.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Hansol and he laughs at his stupid expression. 

“Actually, we don’t. As good as that was, I’m going to be ridiculously sore. We need to go to bed.” 

“I know, I know, I was just kidding. Was I okay, though? Was it too rough? I don’t want to be hurting you, Sollie.” 

“You didn’t hurt me. Well, you did, but I liked it. It was perfect.  _ You  _ were perfect, okay? I love you.” This time, Hansol is the one reassuring the older. And Joshua believes him, he knows if Hansol didn’t like something he wouldn’t hesitate to tell him. 

They spend the rest of the time in the bath talking about their boring weeks, listening to each other intently. They only get out once the water turns cold, wrapping themselves up in fluffy towels and drying their hair. 

Hansol wears Joshua’s sweatshirt to bed and a loose pair of boxers, while Joshua goes to bed shirtless with pajama bottoms resting lowly on his hips. They cuddle, alternating between who’s the big and little spoon. (Joshua secretly loves feeling small in Hansol’s arms.)

As they drift off to sleep, they both are in pure bliss, so lucky to have each other. 

And if they wake up to having soft morning sex, well, that’s their business.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes i know the saying is sugar spice and everything nice but hansol’s safe word is cinnamon and i thought it was fitting. i also couldn't think of a title. anyways, thanks for reading pals <3


End file.
